Wikk
by Key Alva
Summary: Ranma se marcha del dojo dejando solamente una nota tras su partida. Durante su ausencia, Akane comienza a sufrir algunos mágicos cambios ¿esos cambios afectarán la relación de Akane y Ranma?
1. La Partida de Ranma

"_Wikk"_

**Nota:** Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Capítulo 1: La Partida de Ranma**

Estaba anocheciendo. Akane Tendo miraba hacia las calles por la ventana de su habitación. Las nubes grises surcaban por el rojizo firmamento, en tanto que el viento hacía volar hojas por las calles. A lo lejos podían escucharse los ladridos y aullidos de los perros del vecindario; y la chica de cabello endrino ni siquiera se percataba de todo aquello.

―Te odio, Ranma ―murmuró.

Kasumi Tendo observaba a su hermana desde el umbral de la puerta, daba quedamente gracias a Dios de que ella continuara con vida, a pesar de las pocas señales de existencia que había mostrado a los demás habitantes de la casa durante las últimas semanas.

―Akane, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó.

―No estoy segura ―respondió dando la espalda a su hermana―. Pero te agradezco que preguntes. Si vienes a decirme que la cena está lista, también te lo agradezco... pero no tengo hambre.

―Akane no has comido en todo el día, debes alimentarte ―refutó―. Has adelgazado bastante en las últimas semanas.

―No tengo apetito ―insistió, tajante―. Por favor, déjame sola.

Posteriormente sólo se escuchó un lamento nacido de los labios de Kasumi y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Akane dejó de mirar por la ventana y bajó la vista para observar detenidamente las fotografías que tenía sobre su escritorio, en la mayoría de ellas se encontraba con su familia -la familia Tendo y la familia Saotome- y con algunas de las amistades y enemistades que había logrado forjar en los últimos 2 años.

Ver esas fotografías sólo lograba que la nostalgia por vivir aquellos tiempos nuevamente se incrementara sobremanera. Tres meses habían pasado desde que esa época se podía dar por culminada, tres meses desde que las clases en la preparatoria se habían terminado para Akane, tres meses desde que la angustia y la preocupación habían llegado a su vida, tres meses desde que Ranma Saotome se había marchado del dojo Tendo...

Seis meses exactos desde el día que ella creería, sería el más feliz de su vida, seis meses desde el día en que el destino demostró cuan equivocada podía estar ella en aquel momento...

Akane se encontraba en su habitación llorando acongojada mientras era abrazada por la mayor de sus hermanas, al mismo tiempo trataba de entender lo que acababa de pasar, el porque su boda había sido interrumpida y cancelada tan cruentamente, y el porque Ranma parecía estar complacido con ello.

Pasados ya seis meses, Akane no lograba comprender esa sombría sonrisa que podía ver en los labios de Ranma aquel día.

Si tan sólo no lo hubiera escuchado decir que la amaba cuando estaban en Jusenkyo, si tan sólo esas dos palabras no lo hubieran complicado todo, probablemente Ranma aun seguiría ahí.

Después de la boda fallida Ranma no volvió a ser el mismo, se mostraba inexplicablemente frío con Akane, a pesar de los constantes intentos de ella por demoler ese muro de hielo que misteriosamente se había edificado entre ellos.

Ranma se mostraba reservado e impersonal con Akane como si tratara de esconder celosamente algo que no quería que ella descubriera. Akane temía que el comportamiento de Ranma fuera debido a algo mucho peor que un simple enfado hacia ella.

Y finalmente pasó, tres meses después del matrimonio no concretado entre ellos, Ranma así como sorpresivamente había llegado al dojo Tendo junto a su padre, así de insospechadamente se marchó de él.

Akane despertó esa mañana como si una oleada de alegría la hubiera golpeado de improviso, y no era para menos, pues la noche anterior había sido su fiesta de graduación de la escuela preparatoria y Ranma había ido como su acompañante a la celebración; mostrando una actitud calmada y amable, como si el muro que los separaba se hubiese derretido de un momento a otro.

Akane se levantó con ánimos de su cama y se alistó para ir a tomar un baño, tan pronto como salió de su habitación se encontró con Kasumi en el pasillo.

―Akane, buenos días ―dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa en su rostro―. Veo que has despertado muy contenta el día de hoy.

―Así es, ¿se nota? ―reconoció sonrojada.

―Si dejaras de sonreír tal vez no te delatarías hermanita ―señaló Nabiki que caminaba por el pasillo a un lado de ellas―. ¿Ranma por fin te reveló sus sentimientos Akane?

Akane se sorprendió con la pregunta y su sonrojo se acrecentó aún más al momento que bajaba su rostro, lo que hizo sonreír a la joven estafadora. Sin embargo, borró la sonrisa de su rostro ante la mirada restrictiva de su hermana mayor.

―No digas esas cosas Nabiki ―reprochó Kasumi a la mediana de las hermanas Tendo―. Por cierto, hablando de Ranma ¿lo has visto Akane?

―¿Qué, No ―respondió.

―Yo digo que lo busques en la habitación de Akane, Kasumi ―expresó sarcásticamente Nabiki al momento que bajaba por las escaleras.

―¡Nabiki! ―increpó Akane mirando hacia donde había desaparecido su hermana.

―Tranquila Akane ―la apaciguó Kasumi―. Será mejor que te des un baño mientras yo busco a Ranma. ¿Te parece?

―Si, esta bien, los veré abajo para el desayuno.

Akane dio un último vistazo hacia Kasumi que ya bajaba por las escaleras antes de entrar en el baño.

―_¿Dónde estará Ranma?_ ―pensó.

_¿Dónde estará Ranma, _era la pregunta que merodeaba por su mente desde aquel día, la incertidumbre que le provocaba la espera por Ranma era demasiada, en tan sólo unos días tendría que continuar sus estudios en la Universidad, y todo indicaba a pesar de la promesa de Ranma de volver antes del inicio de clases; que lo haría sola.

Ranma no había llegado a tiempo para el desayuno, no se encontraba en el dojo, ni en su cuarto, ni tampoco en el tejado. Akane estaba comenzando a preocuparse, cuando llegó derrotada hasta su dormitorio pensando en que podía haberle pasado, reparó en que había algo en su escritorio que no estaba ahí la noche anterior al irse a dormir... un sobre, un sobre con su nombre escrito, un sobre con su nombre escrito por la letra de Ranma. Akane sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y se acercó a la escribanía para tomar la aparente carta.

Akane estudió la carta y leyó lo escrito, consistente en un largo pero conciso enunciado. Luego volvió a leerlo. Después... lo leyó de nuevo.

Un momento más tarde, corrió desconsolada hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

―¡Papá! ¡Papá!

El pedazo de papel, nuevo hace tan solo tres meses, era ahora una arrugada, rota y sucia hoja que se encontraba entre las manos de Akane, ella no podía dejar de pensar que la misiva a pesar de expresar lo contrario, no era mas que una despedida decisiva de Ranma hacia ella.

"**Lo siento Akane, me voy en viaje de entrenamiento, volveré antes del ingreso a la Universidad."**

**Lo prometo.**

**Ranma**

Akane sólo pensaba cuan increíble podía ser el daño que simples 17 palabras podían causar en su persona, daño que la deterioraba desde hacia tres largos meses de verano.

En el transcurso de ese verano la joven Tendo rara vez había salido de su habitación y cuando lo hacía, sólo era para acudir a su entrenamiento diario en el dojo, por lo que el ejercicio cotidiano y la mengua de alimentos habían logrado adelgazar temiblemente su cuerpo y su espíritu, hasta el punto de poco más o menos dejar ver este último a través del primero.

El resto de la familia se percataba de esto, y la inquietud por Akane causaba disparejas reacciones en los distintos habitantes de la vivienda; Soun Tendo desde que advirtió la partida de Ranma no detuvo sus recriminatorias hacia Genma por la mala educación que le dio a su hijo, por su parte, Genma Saotome optó por retirarse del dojo justo a la mitad del verano, Nabiki se comportaba con frialdad con respecto a su hermana menor y a su prometido, pero mostraba su preocupación por Akane cada vez que se rehusaba a probar alimento, y quien sino Kasumi parecía la más perturbada con todo este asunto, no sólo por la partida del joven que ya era como un hermano para ella, sino también por lo que podría ocurrirle a su consanguínea si este no regresaba a casa como había prometido, el hecho de que faltaran únicamente tres días para el regreso a clases no aligeraba su intranquilidad.

Akane se encontraba extenuada tanto física como emocionalmente, finalmente se dio cuenta de que esas fotografías sólo le traían malos recuerdos, recuerdos por los que daría todo por olvidar. Recogió los retratos y los amontonó en un cajón de su escritorio, se dirigió a su cama, se recostó y no tardó mucho en quedar profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, en el resto de la casa el silencio era reinante, Nabiki y su padre dormían desde hacia unas horas y solamente Kasumi se mantenía trasnochando acompañada por una taza de té caliente que le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

En tan sólo unos pocos minutos el tercer día anterior al ingreso a la Universidad estaría por terminar, eso quería decir que Ranma tan sólo tenía dos días más para cumplir su promesa. Kasumi nunca había dudado de la palabra de su cuñado, pero no estaba segura de si pudiese mantener su confianza en él en aquella ocasión.

Su partida y despedida la proveían de un recelo constante que no le permitía pensar en prácticamente otra cosa que no fuera el miedo por la salud física de su hermana y su prometido. Ese verano terminantemente se había llegado a convertir en uno de los más largos de su joven vida.

Kasumi repasó en su mente los cambios repentinos en la actitud y en el carácter de Ranma los días previos a su desaparición.

Akane se hallaba seriamente perturbada por el distanciamiento que se había formado entre Ranma y ella, cada noche al terminar la cena charlaba un rato con su psicóloga personal, es decir, con Kasumi. La noche de la graduación a pesar de ser tan especial, no sería la excepción.

―Verdaderamente no lo comprendo Kasumi ―mencionó Akane mientras colocaba tras su oreja un mechón de su cabello―. Digo, ¿lo viste? es increíble su actitud, apenas ayer no me dirigía la palabra y hoy ha estado más amable y caballeroso que nunca.

Kasumi le arreglaba el cabello a Akane para la fiesta al tiempo que Nabiki terminaba los ajustes necesarios del vestido que usaría.

―Sí, lo sé. Ranma ha actuado extraño el día de hoy. ―Respondió Kasumi.

Nabiki se acercó a sus hermanas con el vestido en sus manos e intervino en la platica.

―_Extraño_ no creo que sea la palabra, Kasumi ―Mencionó Nabiki mostrando el atuendo a sus hermanas―. ¿Qué les parece?

―Oh, por Dios. ¡Es maravilloso! ―Akane exclamó y se levantó para abrazar a su hermana.

―Akane cálmate, vas a arrugar el vestido. Además sólo le arregle el dobladillo, no hice _todo_ el vestido.

―Jajá, lo sé, lo siento Nabiki.

―Akane ven para acá y deja arreglarte nuevamente el cabello. ―Expresó Kasumi.

Akane se acomodó en la silla y dejó a la mayor de sus hermanas que hiciera artes en su rostro y su cabello con sus manos. Cuando por fin terminó, Akane lucía tan parecida a su madre que sus hermanas mayores quizá si las vieran juntas, no podrían distinguir a una de la otra.

Nabiki se aproximó y abrazó a la graduada con lagrimas en los ojos. Akane estupefacta correspondió al abrazo.

―Nabiki, ¿qué ocurre?

Nabiki soltó el abrazo y miró a los ojos a su hermana menor.

―Discúlpame Akane pero, es que es impresionante el parecido que tienes con mamá.

Akane dio media vuelta y se miró nuevamente en el espejo.

―¿En serio? ¿En verdad lo crees Nabiki? ―preguntó animada―. Y tu Kasumi, ¿también lo crees?

―Sí Akane, eres su viva imagen ―respondió Kasumi sonriéndole y en tono maternal.

Akane sonrió nuevamente y abrazó a sus hermanas.

―Bueno, basta ya de cursilerías hermanas, Akane hay que ponerte el vestido, no hay que hacer esperar a tu prometido ―dijo Nabiki, dispuesta a ayudar a Akane a vestirse.

―Si está bien, pero precisamente de eso quería hablar... de Ranma ― indicó Akane seriamente―. ¿No les parece extraña su conducta? Desde hace tres meses que Ranma prácticamente ni me hablaba y hoy ha estado bueno.. pues... no sé ¿lindo? ¿ustedes lo llamarían así?

―Yo no ―opinó Nabiki―. Yo no diría que _lindo_ es la palabra Akane, más bien yo diría que se ha portado _diferente_.

―¿Qué quieres decir Nabiki? ―cuestionó Kasumi.

―Sí, ha estado diferente, porque hay que admitirlo hermanas ni en los mejores momentos de su relación se ha portado así.

―¿Cuál relación? ―preguntó Akane sarcásticamente desconcertada.

―Mmm... bueno... precisamente a eso me refiero ¿Cómo es posible que de pelear todo el tiempo contigo, pase a ni siquiera hablarte y ahora a estar comportándose como tu querido novio? ―cuestionó.

―¿Novio? ¿No crees que exageras Nabiki? Ranma no se ha comportado de tal manera.

Kasumi terminó de subir el cierre del vestido y Akane de ponerse los zapatos.

―De cualquier manera Nabiki, yo creo que tal vez había estado molesto conmigo por algo y por fin se la ha pasado el enfado ―añadió Akane.

―¿Enfadado contigo por tres meses? No creo que eso sea posible, el no soporta estar alejado de ti ni un día Akane ―declaró.

El rubor de Akane se hizo visible ante el comentario de su hermana.

―Pero Nabiki, entonces... ¿por qué otra razón podría ignorarme de esa manera tanto tiempo?

―No lo sé Akane, y no me tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir pero el cambio repentino de Ranma no me da buena espina, pienso que está planeando algo. ―concluyó Nabiki.

La mirada tranquila y sincera de Nabiki le dio a Akane la impresión de que tal vez ella tenía razón, y contando lo que había pasado entre ellos dos meses atrás, tal vez Ranma sí estaba planeando algo. Sin embargo, la enorme confianza que tenía en el joven le obligaba a jamás dudar de él.

―Bueno Nabiki, déjate ya de paranoias que hoy es un día especial para Akane y nada debe arruinárselo ―expresó Kasumi―. ¿Cierto Akane?

―Eh... cierto Kasumi ―pronunció Akane saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Kasumi abrió la puerta de la habitación mostrando a Akane la salida.

―Será mejor que bajes Akane, te deben estar esperando ―ultimó Kasumi.

Akane le dirigió una sonrisa a Kasumi y otra a Nabiki y se apresuró a salir de la recamara. Nabiki se adelantó a bajar las escaleras para así anunciar a su hermana propiamente.

En la estancia Ranma, Genma y Soun esperaban impacientes a la graduanda mientras miraban la televisión, cuando advirtieron el descenso de la mediana de las Tendo se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a donde ella se encontraba.

―Señores, después de dos horas de espera, de toneladas de maquillaje y la mano de dos expertas en el arreglo personal, por fin aquí la tienen: Akane Tendo ―anunció magistralmente Nabiki.

Akane se acercó a la orilla superior de la escalera, desde ese sitio pudo ser admirada por los presentes.

Akane lucía un vestido de tirantes blanco que le llegaba poco más arriba de los tobillos, justo el largo suficiente para dejar ver las sandalias blancas que calzaba. El poco maquillaje que utilizaba era suficiente para acentuar la belleza natural de Akane; los enormes ojos marrones apenas delineados brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho antes, y sus labios escasamente bañados de brillo lucían hermosos en un tono carmín poco visto en ella.

La reacción de los padres presentes no se hizo esperar, Soun inmediatamente después de verla comenzó a llorar de alegría, y Genma se dedicó a elogiar a Akane por lo bella que lucía esa noche.

Sin embargo, la reacción que Akane esperaba de Ranma no apareció, Ranma no decía nada, ni tampoco se acercaba a ella. Sólo se quedo de pie junto a la escalera, mirándola sin decir absolutamente nada.

Ranma en esos momentos no podía quitar su vista de Akane, la visión que tenía frente a él lo maravillaba, incluso podría decirse que lo hechizaba. En los dos años que tenia de conocer a Akane, jamás la había visto tan hermosa... tan encantadora.

―_¿Cuándo cambio tanto? _―pensó Ranma―. ¿Nos vamos Akane?

Akane bajó la escalera con gracia y elegancia, al llegar al piso inferior, Ranma la tomó del brazo y la encaminó hacia la puerta. Kasumi y Nabiki caminaban tras ellos, al igual que sus padres.

Antes de que salieran, Nabiki llamó la atención de ambos.

―Oigan, esperen un momento les voy a tomar una foto.

La pareja se detuvo en seco, giraron su cabeza y miraron con recelo a Nabiki.

―Uyyy... tranquilos sólo es una foto para el álbum familiar, no pienso hacer tratos con ella ―dijo Nabiki.

Akane y Ranma dieron la media vuelta y observaron detenidamente a la mediana de las Tendo.

―¿Estas segura de eso Nabiki? ―indagó Ranma―. Digo, ¿no irás a vender las fotos apenas nos vayamos?

―Por supuesto que no Ranma, es más te doy mi palabra ―expuso dándole la mano a Ranma para que la estrechara.

―No estoy seguro de cuanto valga eso ―masculló Ranma.

Nabiki retiró su mano y lo miró indignada.

―¡Hey! escuche eso ―reclamó Nabiki.

Nabiki colocó sus brazos en jarra y hubiera comenzado una discusión con su cuñado a no ser por la oportuna intervención de su hermana menor.

―Nabiki cálmate, Ranma ven acá que van a tomarnos una foto ―expresó reprendiéndolo.

Ranma abrió los ojos enormemente por la reacción de su prometida, ella parecía consentir la estafa de su hermana mayor.

―Pero Akane... ―empezó a decir el ojiazul.

―Relájate Ranma, yo confió en ella. No va a hacer nada con esa fotografía ―interrumpió Akane.

―Pero... ―balbuceó Ranma

―Y aunque lo hiciera, ya todos saben que tu y yo vamos a ir a la fiesta, así que no podría ganar mucho.

―Es cierto ―reconoció derrotado―. Toma la foto Nabiki.

Nabiki se alejó unos pasos de ellos, mientras el dúo se acomodaba para la foto. Ranma se colocó frente a Akane y la tomó por el talle haciendo que ella se ruborizase, Akane por su parte puso una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Ranma con el que la tenía aferrada y la otra la situó sobre el pecho de él. En cuanto Nabiki estuvo lista, agitó su brazo para llamar la atención del par y hacer que miraran hacia a la cámara. Después de que la luz del flash se disipó, Ranma y Akane se separaron discretamente y continuaron su camino hasta la puerta del dojo.

Cuando abrieron el portón, se encontraron con la flamante limosina que Soun había rentado para ellos. Akane no pudo ocultar el asombro que le provocaba verla, se separó de Ranma y se acercó a su padre para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento. Al regresar nuevamente con Ranma, éste ya se encontraba junto a la puerta abierta del auto, esperándola para subir al vehículo.

―Akane, espera ―exclamó Kasumi―. No olvides tu bolso.

Kasumi se acercó a ella y le alcanzó el bolso, después le dio un tierno abrazo a su hermana y le deseó suerte en la fiesta.

Antes de que Akane entrara finalmente al auto, Ranma la tomó del brazo llamando su atención.

―Espera, olvide algo ―indicó Ranma.

―¿Qué?

Ranma sonrió seductoramente y miró de arriba a abajo a Akane.

―Decirte lo hermosa que luces el día de hoy ―finalizó.

La joven Tendo recibió al fin la reacción que esperaba de su prometido e iluminó el lugar con una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que la hermana mayor que también escuchó el comentario.

Kasumi Tendo no podía comprender la forma de actuar de su joven cuñado. Aquel día él parecía considerar la idea de por fin empezar una relación con su pequeña hermana y, sin embargo, desapareció al día siguiente.

Después de un par de horas sin dormir y sin poder encontrar pensamiento alguno que la esperanzara, Kasumi Tendo se dispuso como todas las mañanas a guisar el desayuno.

Kasumi se hallaba concentrada en su trabajo cuando fue abruptamente alejada de sus quehaceres a causa de un grito lastimero proveniente del piso superior...

Nabiki Tendo se levantó aquel caluroso sábado decidida a alegrar un poco el día de su hermana menor, salió de su habitación sin siquiera haber cambiado su pijama o sin haber cepillado su desenmarañado cabello, al salir por la puerta percibió el aroma del delicioso desayuno que su hermana mayor se encontraba preparando. Vaciló un momento si debiese dirigirse hacia la habitación de Akane o dirigirse a la cocina a probar un poco de ese aparente suculento alimento, de cualquier forma su hermana indudablemente no abandonaría su habitación por iniciativa propia aquella mañana. Después de pensarlo unos segundos decidió esperar un poco por el desayuno e ir a despertar a Akane en ese momento.

Nabiki Tendo cruzaba el pasillo que la llevaría hacia la habitación de Akane cuando notó como su padre salía de su recamara aparentemente para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

―Buenos días Kasumi ―gesticuló su cordial y aún semidormido padre―. ¿Dormiste bien?

―Sí papá, dormí bien, pero soy Nabiki ―contestó con un dejo de pulla en su voz.

―Ah, es verdad, discúlpame hija creo que aún estoy un poco dormido.

―No me digas ―dijo por lo bajo Nabiki.

―¿Dijiste algo Nabiki?

―¿Eh? No, nada papá ―suspiró aliviada de que no la hubiera escuchado.

―Bueno, y ¿a donde te conducías con tanta prisa hija?

―Al cuarto de Akane, espero poder hacer que cuando menos salga de su habitación y nos acompañe para almorzar, sólo tenemos dos días más para estar juntos porque cuando vayamos a la Universidad será más difícil reunirnos todos en familia ¿no lo crees?

―Tienes razón ―expresó Soun Tendo―. Y hablando de eso, ¿estás segura de que no puedes arreglar lo de la residencia?

―Lo intente papá pero el trámite de residencia para Akane lo hicimos demasiado tarde y ya no hay más espacio para ella en mi habitación. ―Expuso Nabiki―. Aun así sé que Akane estará bien papá, el apartamento que le conseguí es grande y lo compartirá con otras cuatro chicas que también van a la Universidad; ella estará bien.

―De cualquier forma irás a visitarla continuamente ¿cierto?

―Por supuesto, trataré de tenerla alejada de las noches de embriaguez y de las orgías ¿está bien? ―señaló Nabiki como si aquello fuera algo de lo más normal en la universidad.

―Dime Nabiki por favor que estás bromeando ―articuló Soun con dificultad ante aquella declaración.

―Jajá jajá, por supuesto padre ―contesto sin poder parar de reír―. Debiste haber visto tu cara, la boca a la altura del suelo y los ojos literalmente cuadrados, jajá jajá.

―Bueno, bueno, ya deja de burlarte de tu pobre padre. ―Expresó dando un toque dramático llevando su mano derecha hacia su rostro escondiéndolo.

―Jajá jajá jajá jajá jajá.

―¡Nabiki!

―Está bien, ya me calmo. ―Dijo tratando de apaciguar sus ganas de seguir riéndose de su padre.

―Cambiando el tema ¿la residencia de Ranma también está lista?.―Cuestionó a la mediana de los Tendo.

―En caso de que regrese, sí, todo está listo.

―Bien, bien. Será mejor que vayas a despertar ya a tu hermana.

―Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos en el desayuno ―dijo mientras se despedía con la mano

Nabiki terminó de recorrer el pasillo y al llegar hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de su hermana un lejano recuerdo abordó su mente.

El recuerdo era de cinco meses atrás, la noche anterior se había suscitado una intensa lluvia que logró que la luz eléctrica sucumbiera durante casi la totalidad de la noche, por lo tanto, Nabiki, Akane y Ranma al no escuchar el sonido despertador de sus respectivos relojes se habían quedado dormidos, y en ese momento se encontraban desayunando apresurados porque tenían solamente 20 minutos para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

―Apresúrate Akane, o llegaremos tarde ―apremiaba Nabiki al mismo tiempo que se levantaba atropelladamente de la mesa.

―Sí, ya voy.

Akane se incorporó al igual que su prometido, y ya se dirigían hacia la puerta cuando el padre convertido en panda de Ranma apareció frente a ellos con una tina repleta de agua fría, que fue arrojada al joven convirtiéndolo al instante en chica.

Akane no tenía tiempo de esperar al muchacho a que volviera a su forma original, así que sin decir nada y suponiendo que a él no le importaría corrió sola hasta el Instituto.

A pesar del esfuerzo y a diferencia de su hermana Nabiki, Akane arribó a deshora a clases, por lo que se encontraba fuera del salón castigada sosteniendo un balde de agua cuando finalmente llegó Ranma a la escuela.

―Así que te castigaron ¿eh? ―dijo inesperadamente Ranma situándose a un lado de la joven Tendo.

Akane se sorprendió al oír la voz de Ranma dirigiéndose hacia ella, desde hacia un tiempo que él incomprensiblemente le había aplicado la ley del hielo. Nabiki que pasaba por ahí al hacer un encargo a su maestro también se sorprendió.

―Mmm... así es, me dejaron afuera ―contestó Akane con voz pasmada.

Nabiki ocultó su presencia en uno de los pasillos cercanos a donde se encontraba la pareja. Pensó que tal vez con lo que saliera de esa inusual conversación podría obtener ganancias sustanciosas.

―Me alegra ―terminó diciendo Ranma.

―¿Qué?

Akane bajó y puso a un lado suyo la tina de agua.

―Si, me alegra. Así podremos charlar un poco ¿no te parece?

Lo que Ranma proponía parecía amigable, sin embargo, su tono de voz no sonaba precisamente de esa manera. Aun así, Nabiki pudo ver como Akane sonreía tímidamente a Ranma.

A pesar de la invitación a abrir comunicación entre ellos que había hecho Ranma, ninguno pronunció palabra en un tiempo estimado de cinco minutos y, justo cuando Nabiki aburrida estaba punto de marcharse...

―Vaya, el silencio lo dice todo ¿no? ―señaló Ranma.

Nabiki volvió a su sitio y afinó el oído, e incluso asomó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder observarlos sin ser vista.

Akane miró extrañada a Ranma por lo que acababa de decir, desde la estropeada boda del mes anterior el silencio de parte de él se había convertido en algo permanente, cosa que para ella no decía nada con respecto a la razón del nulo intercambio de palabras entre ellos. Ella después de la fatídica fecha había tratado de entablar algún tipo de conversación con él, a lo que había respondido ignorando sus palabras e inclusive su presencia.

Por lo tanto, para ella no era así, el silencio no lo decía todo, el silencio no decía absolutamente nada.

―¿En verdad lo crees? Pues a mi no me lo parece ―finalizó ella con tinte molesto.

―¿A no? ―contestó Ranma.

Ranma colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza y se recargó en la pared. Justo después, Akane tomó el balde de agua que se encontraba a su lado, lo levantó y, arrojó toda el agua sobre su compañero.

Ranma no esperaba esa reacción de parte de Akane, tomó una posición recta nuevamente y se giró para mirar incrédulo a la chica.

―¡Qué demonios te sucede Akane? ―cuestionó enfurecido con su voz femenina.

Nabiki apenas podía contener las carcajadas que le causaba la situación que estaba observando, ver a Ranma empapado y enfadado era algo que usualmente veía en casa y que no provocaba ninguna reacción en ella, pero en esa ocasión le resultaba hilarante.

―Sólo quiero darte tu merecido, eso es lo único que me sucede ―pronunció encarándolo.

Ranma confundido, retrocedió un paso.

―Mi merecido... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Me refiero a que si tu crees que puedes estar jugando conmigo cuando tu quieras estás muy equivocado Ranma Saotome.

―Akane, no entiendo de que hablas ―dijo verdaderamente confundido.

―Me refiero a que... a que... ―guardó silencio un momento y suspiró―. ¡Ayyy! Olvídalo Ranma de cualquier forma no vas a entender ¡cómo siempre!

Akane terminó gritando esto último. Ranma se molestó a más no poder por el comentario de su prometida.

Ya vas a empezar a juzgarme de nuevo ¿no es cierto Akane? ―dijo ofendido.

La expresión herida de Ranma llamó la atención de Nabiki, no así de Akane, que tan encerrada estaba en su enojo que ni siquiera se percató de ese detalle.

―¿Cómo?

―No te comprendo Akane, ¿Por qué cada vez que hablamos tienes que juzgarme?

Akane permaneció en silencio.

―Claro, ahora no contestas.

En ese momento Akane percibió la entonación quejosa en las palabras de Ranma, y comprendió que él no deseaba pelear, o al menos eso parecía.

―Lo lamento Ranma, creo que me adelante a los hechos como normalmente hago.

―_Como siempre_ lo haces diría yo ―dijo Ranma haciendo énfasis en las primeras dos palabras de la oración.

―Si, tienes razón. Lo siento Ranma.

―_¿Qué le pasa a ese par? _―pensó Nabiki―. _Están muy raros._

―Olvídalo Akane, está bien ―comentó finalmente Ranma.

―No, no está bien. En verdad lo siento. ―la voz y mirada de Akane reflejaban profundo arrepentimiento―. Ven, será mejor buscar un poco de agua caliente.

Akane empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba escondida su hermana. Nabiki al notarlo se giró rápidamente y dio unos pasos hasta que escucho nuevamente la voz femenina de Ranma.

―No Akane, espera un momento.

Nabiki volvió sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad y asomó de nuevo su cabeza para ver como Ranma sostenía a Akane por una de sus manos, deteniéndola.

―¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo Ranma? ―interrogó Akane intrigada.

―No nada, es sólo que me gustaría hablar de algo contigo Akane.

―¿De qué?

―Bueno, sé que las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros últimamente... ―dijo Ranma al fin.

Akane se limitó a asentir con la cabeza esperando a que continuara.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió imprevistamente, y Lita, -una compañera de clases- salió apresuradamente pasando por entre la pareja, sorprendiendo a los otros tres jóvenes presentes.

―Lita espera, ¿pasa algo? ―preguntó Akane algo consternada.

Ranma se colocó tras Akane para que la joven que los había interrumpido no lo viera.

―¿Eh? ―la chica volvió su cabeza para mirar a Akane―. No, nada grave Akane, es sólo que miss Hinako se siente algo mal y voy a la enfermería a conseguirle un té caliente. Es sólo eso.

Akane no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de responder porque Lita ya había emprendido nuevamente su camino a la enfermería.

―Bueno, no importa ¿Ranma que decías? ―se apresuró a decir Akane para no perder el hilo que tenía su anterior conversación.

―Que... las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros y que me parece que sería buena idea que nuestros asuntos se solucionaran.

―_¿Qué?_ _¿De dónde salió eso?_ ―Nabiki no entendía el rumbo de esa conversación.

―¿Y a qué te refieres con eso Ranma?

―Estoy hablando del compromiso Akane ―destacó Ranma.

La ansiedad de Akane no pasó desapercibida para Ranma ni tampoco para Nabiki. Verdaderamente ese tema era algo que la mantenía preocupaba.

―¿Del... compromiso? ―dijo Akane mientras lo miraba, extrañada.

―Sí Akane, creo que ya es tiempo de que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de esto, ¿no crees? ―preguntó Ranma queriendo asegurarse de que ella pensaba de la misma manera que él.

―Sí, supongo que sí. ―contestó insegura.

―Bueno, desde hace un mes vengo pensando esto, y creo que lo mejor sería que termináramos con el compromiso. ―dijo él súbitamente.

―_¡Qué? ¿un mes?_ _¿viene pensando esto desde la boda? _―Nabiki no podía esconder su sorpresa.

Y Akane no podía salir de la suya. Ranma le estaba pidiendo que terminaran con el compromiso, después de lo que le había escuchado decir en... después de decirle que la amaba.

―¿Akane, me escuchaste? ―preguntó Ranma.

―Sí, te escuche. Pero... ¿estás seguro?

―Claro, es lo mejor para los dos de cualquier forma no nos llevamos bien, y verdaderamente no tenemos intenciones de casarnos ¿cierto? ―continuó Ranma―. Desde el punto como lo veo yo, todo esto no es más que una farsa. Estamos de acuerdo ¿no?

Nabiki pudo ver como Akane se tambaleó, como abofeteada por las palabras. Sin embargo, no estaba segura que le causaba más dolor lo que Ranma decía o la seguridad con que lo hacía.

Aun así, logró impresionar a Nabiki con su posterior reacción.

―_No _―dijo Akane con seguridad―. No estamos de acuerdo.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó, confundido.

―Ranma yo pensé que después de... Jusenkyo, las cosas serían distintas.

―Y sí lo fueron ―dijo Ranma.

―Pues sí, pero no de la forma que yo esperaba ―replicó Akane―. ¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres romper el compromiso después de lo que pasó allá? Ranma... dijiste que me amabas. ¿eso no significa nada para ti?

Nabiki no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. _¿Ranma había admitido frente a Akane que la amaba? _

―Akane ―la llamó mientras la tomaba por los hombros―. Yo nunca dije eso.

Akane abrió los ojos enormemente, y estalló de repente, con el cuerpo tenso de frustración.

―¡Sí lo hiciste Ranma! ¿Por qué lo niegas?

Ranma dudo antes de hablar.

―Porque no es verdad ―admitió forzado.

Akane se percató entonces de que Ranma no la miraba a los ojos.

―Y si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos cuando lo dices?

Ranma se asombró con la pregunta.

―¿Por qué dices que no lo hago? ―preguntó.

―Porque no lo estás haciendo.

Ranma se esforzó por mirar a los ojos a Akane.

―Akane, yo no te amo. ―dijo poco convencido.

―Entonces que ¿me odias? ―preguntó sonriendo, sarcástica.

―No, simplemente me eres indiferente ―dijo arrogante.

Akane borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

―¿Cómo? ¿indiferente?

―Sí, he estado considerando mis opciones ¿sabes? ―siguió diciendo Ranma―. Y pensándolo objetivamente, tengo opciones mejores.

―¿Te refieres a Shampoo y Ukyo? ―preguntó lastimada sin querer escuchar realmente la respuesta.

―Me refiero incluso a Kodachi. ―dijo como si estuviera estudiando en su mente a cada una de ellas.

―Entonces ¿realmente no significo nada para ti? ―preguntó insegura.

―Sólo un tonto compromiso pactado por mi padre.

―¿Y Jusenkyo?

―¿Qué hay sobre Jusenkyo? ―preguntó despreocupado.

―Ranma, arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme y, además... dijiste que... _me amabas_ ―dijo las últimas prácticamente en un suspiro bajando la cabeza.

―Akane ―comenzó a decir al momento que la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirara―. Todo este problema podría haber sido idea de nuestros padres, pero aun así tengo un compromiso contigo y con tu familia, y por lo otro... yo nunca dije eso.

Nabiki observó como el corazón de Akane se rompía con cada palabra de Ranma. Akane dio un paso hacia atrás soltándose así del agarre del muchacho.

―Repítelo ―dijo la joven.

Akane miro desafiante a los ojos de Ranma.

―¿Qué cosa? ―cuestionó Ranma.

―Repítelo. Di que no me amas ―ordenó Akane, suplicante.

―Yo no te amo ―dijo una vez más el muchacho.

―¡Es mentira! Ranma puedo verlo en tus ojos, el resto de tu cuerpo podrá ser diferente, pero tus ojos no lo son. Me estás mintiendo.

Ranma calló ante la aseveración de su prometida.

―Ranma, dime si estás enfadado...

―No Akane, no es eso ―la interrumpió el muchacho.

Akane decidió jugarse su última carta con Ranma.

―Entonces, ¿qué es Ranma? porque tienes que admitirlo, me amas tanto como yo a ti. ―dijo sin titubear ante el asombro del joven―. Sí, lo dije. Ranma, _yo te amo._

Ranma la miró inalterable, después volteó su rostro.

Ni siquiera Nabiki pudo entender la conducta de Ranma. Akane le acababa de confesar que lo amaba y a él parecía no importarle.

Finalmente Akane no pudo contra su naturaleza, y terminó por enfadarse.

―Ranma no entiendo, ¿cuál es tu intención?―dijo Akane mirándolo con ojos lacrimosos―. ¿Acaso quieres que te odie?

Una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Akane y, Ranma volvió a mirarla nuevamente a los ojos.

―Porque si eso es lo que quieres... definitivamente lo estás logrando.

―_¿Eso es? ¿Eso es lo que quieres Ranma? _―Nabiki trataba de comprender como esa plática había llegado a convertirse en la posible separación definitiva de los muchachos.

Ranma no nombró palabra alguna. Se limitó a observarla imperturbablemente.

En ese momento, Nabiki escuchó leves pasos acercándose, pero no les prestó mucha atención.

―No puedo creerlo. ¡Contéstame Ranma! ―gritó Akane con desesperación.

Los pasos que había escuchado Nabiki, pertenecían a Lita que regresaba con el té de la maestra en sus manos, y que entraba por el pasillo donde se encontraban los muchachos dirigiéndose hacia ellos justo por detrás de Akane.

Aparentemente ninguno de los muchachos se percató de la presencia de su compañera y siguieron con su discusión.

―Si eso es lo que quieres Ranma ¿sabes qué? ―continuó Akane―. Bien, te lo concedo ¡_Te odio Ranma Saotome_!

Lita que ya se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de los muchachos, se asustó cuando pasaba a un lado de Akane y escuchó su grito, y accidentalmente dejo caer la bebida sobre las ropas del joven.

Ranma al sentir el contacto del líquido caliente, cerró sus ojos y esperó a que la transformación se realizase ante los ojos estupefactos de Akane que ni siquiera había percibido la presencia de Lita.

En cuanto Ranma volvió a ser hombre, abrió los ojos y la mirada que le dirigió a Akane horrorizó tanto a la aludida como a su hermana mayor. La mirada de Ranma reflejaba una mezcla entre frialdad, antipatía y aborrecimiento como la que se le puede dedicar tan sólo a aquella persona que se considera enemiga.

―Dios mío, Ranma lo siento mucho ―dijo la voz de Lita frente a él.

Ranma volteó para mirar a Lita y comenzar a caminar.

―No importa ―dijo en un tono seco y apagado pasando a un lado de ella.

―¿Ranma? ―lo llamó Akane, nerviosa.

No hubo respuesta. Ranma siguió caminado por el corredor y volteó en el pasillo donde estaba Nabiki. Al pasar junto a ella la miró, reflejando dolor y una repentina soledad.

Nabiki contemplaba absorta la puerta de la recamara de Akane.

―¿Era eso lo que querías Ranma? ―dijo en voz baja―. ¿Qué Akane te detestara?

―No eso no puede ser ―se contestó a sí misma―. ¿En qué estás pensando Nabiki Tendo?

Nabiki sacudió la cabeza como queriendo alejar ese pensamiento de su mente y tocó como de costumbre a la puerta, esperó alrededor de un minuto y al no obtener respuesta, volvió a tocar. El silencio imperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Nabiki decidió entrar sin autorización, así que giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Al abrirla, la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos la dejo helada, sin poder pronunciar otra cosa, gritó.

―¡Akaneee!

Un aún seco y vestido Soun Tendo corrió hacia al pasillo al oír la voz de la mediana de sus hijas en un grito desesperado, al llegar se sorprendió al ver a su hija de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la recamara de Akane, al acercarse a ella sigilosamente y mirar hacia adentro no pudo hacer otra cosa sino alejarla rápidamente del paso para introducirse él en la habitación.

Una asustada Kasumi subió corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con Nabiki recargada en cuclillas en la pared del pasillo llorando desconsolada. Al aproximarse pensó en lo peor, cuando observó lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación, calló un grito con ambas manos tapando su boca.

―¡Kasumi!** ―**se apresuró Soun a llamar la atención de su hija―. Deprisa llama al doctor Tofú.

Kasumi se quedó estática reparando detenidamente en lo que había pasado en la habitación, había escuchado a su padre pero inexplicablemente no podía moverse.

―Kasumi ¡ve! **―**exclamó Soun nuevamente.

―¡Sí! ―contestó al reaccionar.

Kasumi se disparó nuevamente escaleras abajo hacia donde se encontraba el aparato, marcó rápidamente el número telefónico y esperó a que alguien levantara el auricular del otro lado de la línea.

―¿Bueno?

―Bueno, ¿doctor Tofú? ―respondió Kasumi con la voz entrecortada.

―¿Kasumi?¿Eres tú?

Kasumi se acomodo en su asiento y recobró un poco la compostura para contestar a la pregunta del doctor.

―Sí, soy yo, lo necesitamos, Akane tuvo un accidente

El doctor tragó saliva antes de hablar.

―¿Qué clase de accidente, Kasumi?

―Pues... no estamos seguros, pero necesitamos de su cuidado doctor.

―Está bien, voy para allá ahora mismo.

El doctor suspendió la comunicación antes de que Kasumi pudiera decir algo más. Kasumi subió nuevamente las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de su hermana menor.

Al llegar, su padre y su hermana Nabiki se encontraban recostando a Akane en su cama, aparentemente no sufría de lesiones graves en su cuerpo por lo que la llamada al doctor había sido mero protocolo, lo importante y más inquietante aquí era que rayos había sucedido en la recámara de Akane.

El dormitorio se encontraba en un desorden en su totalidad, se distinguían almohadas y libros tendidos por el suelo, incluso algunos despedazados, unos muebles fueron mudados de zona o rotados, como el escritorio que se encontraba con la base hacia arriba, los cajones de la cómoda se apreciaban algunos tirados, otros sólo abiertos con la ropa colgando de ellos y, lo más insólito de todo era que había cientos de plumas negras que cubrían la superficie de los muebles, del suelo, hasta de Akane al momento de encontrarla.

Ahora, Akane estaba recostada sobre la cama aparentemente dormida usando su pijama amarilla de verano, pero tan sólo unos minutos atrás Nabiki la había encontrado desplomada sobre el piso, totalmente desnuda, cubierta en pedazos por las plumas y, prácticamente por completo por contusiones y magulladuras.

En definitiva lo ocurrido esa noche rebasaba lo inusual y lo extraordinario, aquel escenario acrecentaba la angustia de la familia por lo que le pasaba a Akane.

El doctor Tofú no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar al dojo desde su consultorio, tocó a la puerta y fue recibido por una preocupada Kasumi que le explico a grandes rasgos lo que habían descubierto en la habitación de Akane unos minutos antes. El doctor se acercó a la cama y examinó Akane, con el movimiento del doctor, Akane hacia muecas de dolor pero permanecía dormida.

Al terminar, Tofú miró a Soun y le expuso lo que creía necesario en cuanto a la condición de Akane.

―Señor, los hematomas de Akane fueron hechos a causa de golpes en extremo duros. ―mencionó―. He tratado médicamente a Akane desde que era pequeña, sus vasos sanguíneos no son frágiles, ¿quién le hizo eso?

―¿Mi hija estará bien? ―interrogó evadiendo la pregunta.

―Ella estará bien, es una joven fuerte, se repondrá rápidamente, gracias a Dios no fue nada de gravedad. ―respondió mientras caminaba hacia fuera de la habitación seguido por Soun―. Pero conteste a mi pregunta ¿sabe quien le hizo esto a Akane?

El señor Tendo se encaminó hacia la planta baja seguido por sus hijas y por el doctor hasta llegar al comedor de la vivienda, Soun Tendo se sentó a la mesa siendo imitado por sus acompañantes que permanecieron en silencio en espera de lo que iba a decir el señor de la casa.

―Akane me preocupa ―dijo finalmente el señor Tendo―. Pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de quien pudo haberle hecho eso, puedo hacer conjeturas pero, no lo sé con certeza.

―¿Quién supones que lo hizo papá? ―interrogo Nabiki.

―Pues mis sospechosas son las prometidas de Ranma, no sería la primera vez que ellas hacen algo de ésta magnitud. ―expuso Soun con aire de detective.

―Pero Ranma no esta aquí, y no lo ha estado en todo el verano, ellas no tendrían razón para hacer eso. ―Repuso Kasumi.

―Es verdad y además ellas no se caracterizan por hacer sus bajezas sin anunciarlo y sin elogiarse por ello―. dijo Nabiki refutando también a su padre. ―Seriamente dudo que haya sido una de ellas.

―Sí, puede ser que tengan razón. ― expresó Soun vencido.

Los cuatro inquietos ocupantes de la mesa permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno especulando sobre el posible agresor de aquella madrugada.

El doctor se acomodó en su sitio y ajustó sus lentes mientras veía el nerviosismo en la cara de los habitantes de la casa.

―No quiero disturbar con lo que voy a decir pero, ¿no seria posible que Ranma estuviera involucrado en todo esto? ―expresó y esperó la respuesta de sus acompañantes.

El rostro de los presentes reflejaba sorpresa por lo recién dicho por el medico de la familia, sin embargo, permanecieron en silencio y tardaron en dar una contestación al comentario.

―Ranma no sería capaz de eso ―manifestó Nabiki con tono enfadado por lo que sugería el comentario del doctor―. Ranma no lo haría.

―Yo jamás lo pensaría tampoco, sino fuera por la actitud de Ranma antes de irse, no era el mismo de siempre. ―opinó Kasumi.

―¿Estas dudando de Ranma, hermana?

―No lo haría, pero él no ha cumplido su promesa.

―Aún tiene dos días, Kasumi ―interrumpió su padre antes de que comenzará una discusión entre las hermanas

―Así es, además Ranma nunca sería capaz de lastimar a Akane, no puedo creer siquiera que pienses que eso es una posibilidad. ―expresó Nabiki aún enfadada.

Ante el comentario Kasumi bajo la cabeza en señal de remordimiento por lo que había dicho, el doctor también se arrepintió por siquiera haber considerado la idea.

―Entonces... ¿Quién fue el agresor de Akane?― preguntó Soun al aire.

Las hermanas y el doctor lo miraron levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a la puerta que daba al jardín.

―Hay algo que no entiendo papá ―pronunció Kasumi antes de que su padre saliera de la casa.

―¿Qué es Kasumi? ―preguntó su padre acercándose nuevamente a la mesa.

―Yo permanecí toda la noche en vela... ―titubeó en decir.

―¿Y qué con eso, Kasumi? ―apresuró Nabiki al ver la indecisión de Kasumi de continuar.

―Permanecí despabilada la noche entera y, aún así no he percibido ningún movimiento inusual dentro de la casa. ―declaró Kasumi―. Y por como encontramos la habitación creo que debería haber oído algún ruido debido al movimiento de muebles ¿no lo creen?

Todos cayeron en la cuenta de que Kasumi tenia razón, Nabiki y su padre tampoco habían percibido nada extraño a pesar de estar en el piso superior de la casa al igual que Akane.

Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse, no sólo debían averiguar quien atacó a Akane sino que también como lo había hecho, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Mientras seguían con sus especulaciones escucharon ruidos en el piso superior...

Akane se levantó lentamente de su cama para observar lo maltrecha que se encontraba su habitación, a pesar del asombro reflejado en su rostro, la seriedad que la había caracterizado en ese verano permaneció en todo momento enmarcando sus facciones.

Caminó alrededor del cuarto, pasmada por lo alterado que se encontraba, mientras caminaba y debido a la falta de fuerzas tropezó con uno de los cajones de su escritorio que se hallaba en el suelo cayendo sobre él estridentemente, se levantó perezosamente y al no comprender lo que había pasado en su recamara ni porque lo único que sentía en su cuerpo era un intenso dolor, decidió recostarse nuevamente.

Mientras miraba al techo, comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Era aún de madrugada, Akane había despertado después de haber dormido sólo un par de horas debido a un sobresalto causado por el extraño sueño que recién acababa de tener.

En él, Akane se veía a sí misma adentrándose en un bosque, recorriendo un largo sendero que la conducía hasta una tenue luz, proveniente de una fogata, alrededor de ella pudo distinguir a cinco personas danzando arrebatadamente, creía no conocerlas, sin embargo, su atención se enfocó en una de ellas, una chica delgada y extremadamente bella, más que nada tenía una energía seductora y un aura de grandeza. De su cuello pendía un dije de rubí color escarlata.

Akane se prendió de la visión frente a sus ojos, esa chica y su colgante la tenían totalmente hipnotizada, de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la quimera que tenía frente suyo cambio drásticamente para dar paso a una serie de imágenes que atravesaron su mente rápidamente; un caballo que corría a todo galope, la fogata que ardía con un fuego incesante, un brazalete de plata con algún tipo de grabado en él, el dije color escarlata girando como si alguien lo tuviera suspendido en el aire...

Al despertar el reloj marcaba las 2:52 de la madrugada, Akane estaba totalmente bañada en sudor y tenía un mal presentimiento. Se levantó aún respirando agitadamente, le pareció increíble como un sueño pudo perturbarla de esa manera; sus fuerzas eran pocas, ya que tal como Kasumi había dicho ella no probó bocado durante todo el día.

Meditó cual sería la forma más adecuada de recuperar la tranquilidad que ese sueño le había arrebatado, pensó que con un baño caliente podría tranquilizarse, se dispuso a despojarse de las ropas que la cubrían y a tomar una toalla para después cubrirse con ella.

Justo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta escuchó un ruido inusual en su habitación, se giró y se encontró con una lechuza negra situada en la orilla de su ventana y que la veía fijamente, Akane se acercó al ventanal para ahuyentar a la inesperada visita, pero al acercarse, ésta voló asustada hacia el interior de la habitación.

Akane se espantó al ver al ave volar en el centro de la alcoba mirándola, tomó un almohadón para ahuyentarla y que saliera por la ventana pero, el pájaro se aferró a éste y comenzó una batalla con Akane y el almohadón.

El forcejeo entre Akane y el pájaro logró que plumas negras volaran y cayeran al piso, al igual que la toalla que cubría a la joven, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Mientras Akane peleaba con el ave rapaz no pudo evitar tropezar con la toalla que se encontraba tirada, y mucho menos pudo evitar caer de bruces sobre ella.

Cuando Akane cayó al suelo, la lechuza soltó la almohada y empezó a volar alrededor del dormitorio, Akane sólo la observaba, y al hacerlo un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Empezó a levantarse sin dejar de mirarla, al momento pudo observar como ésta detenía su vuelo y se quedaba suspendida en el centro de la habitación.

La avecilla suspendió su cuerpo en el aire un par de minutos, repentinamente una corriente de aire comenzó a inundar la recamara de la joven, así como también una luz brillante que cubrió por completo la habitación.

La ráfaga hizo volar todo en la recamara de Akane, las cosas que volaban comenzaron a golpearla. Ella estaba tan asustada que se paró de pronto y se dirigió como pudo hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de ella, fue arrojada intempestivamente hacia donde se encontraba el ave, cayendo justo por debajo de ella.

Akane inició su ascenso nuevamente y en cuanto el reloj marcó las 3:00 de la madrugada emergió de la lechuza una luz color escarlata que atravesó a la joven de cabeza a pies iluminándola, especialmente en el área del pecho donde la luz se hizo aún más intensa.

La luz que manaba de su pecho brotó formando un rayo de luz que salió por su ventana y se dirigió hasta un punto lejano en el horizonte. Entre tanto, el cabello de Akane nacía copiosamente en su cabeza haciendo que el largo del mismo se incrementara hasta alcanzar casi la mitad de su espalda.

Después de unos momentos cuando la luz finalmente cesó, Akane se desplomó dolorosamente sobre el suelo inconsciente y...

Eso era todo lo que Akane podía recordar de lo que había sucedido. Eso explicaba lo de su habitación pero...

―_¿Y la lechuza?_**―**pensó.

En ese momento su familia y el doctor Tofú entraron al dormitorio con caras de preocupación.

―Akane ¿estás bien? ―Kasumi fue la primera en hablar.

―Sí, eso creo ―dijo―. ¿Qué paso?

―No sabemos Akane, pensamos que tú podrías decirnos **―**fue ahora el turno de Nabiki de hablar.

―Pues... no tengo idea ―mintió.

―¿Estás segura Akane? ―preguntó Kasumi.

―...Sí ―titubeó.

―Pero...

En ese momento el doctor colocó su mano en el hombro de Kasumi interrumpiéndola y diciéndole con la mirada que no era el mejor momento para interrogar a Akane.

Kasumi entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

―Akane será mejor que descanses ―determinó el doctor.

Akane accedió a lo que decía el doctor al igual que el resto de la familia que abandonaron el cuarto dejando sola nuevamente a Akane.

Akane repasó nuevamente en su mente los recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no pudo comprender porque fue atravesada por un rayo de luz ni porque su cabello había crecido de esa manera.

Finalmente el cansancio venció a Akane de nuevo y permaneció durante el resto de la mañana profundamente dormida.

Lo que Akane no sabía, era que aquel escarlata rayo terminó su recorrido traspasando un objeto que se hallaba dentro de un bolso de viaje -con la misma intensidad que a Akane- a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba.

A pesar del resplandor, el joven viajero no notó ningún acontecimiento extraño en su campamento esa noche.

Unas horas más tarde, el cielo se apreciaba cubierto de nubes y se vaticinaba una tormenta.

Akane despertó de su letargo, se levantó y se acercó a su ventana. En el trayecto tuvo que esquivar todas las cosas que se encontraban cubriendo el piso. Entre las cosas que podía ver tiradas pudo observar la maleta que había comenzado a empacar para su viaje a la Universidad, cuando se acercó para levantarla escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

―Akane, despertaste ―dijo Kasumi―. Me alegra.

―Sí, acabo de despertar ―contestó Akane.

―¿Estás mejor? ―preguntó―. Mientras dormías el doctor curó algunas de tus heridas.

―Eso parece.

―Que bien. Bueno... venía porque el doctor nos pidió que siguiéramos haciéndote curaciones por unos días más, y hay que ir a recoger ciertas cosas a su consultorio.

―¿Vas a salir?

―De hecho, Nabiki y yo vamos a ir con el doctor.

―¿Nabiki? ―cuestionó extrañada.

―Sí, ya que ella se va a hacer cargo de las curaciones en la Universidad.

―Ah, claro ―entendió―. Y papá, ¿va a acompañarlas?

―No, pero él también va a salir.

―¿Y él a dónde va a ir? ―preguntó.

―Hace un rato llamó el tío Saotome para avisar que volvía a Nerima... ―indicó―. ...y papá va a recibirlo a la estación.

―¿Viene solo? ―curioseó con voz entre animada y asustada.

―Parece que sí ―dijo Kasumi―. Lo siento Akane.

―No tienes porque ―expresó con voz apagada―. Era de esperarse.

―Él va a volver, Akane ―dijo esperando levantarle el animo.

―Si te refieres a Ranma, la verdad no me interesa.

Kasumi bajo la cabeza como lamentando la respuesta de su hermana.

―Pero bueno... entonces me voy a quedar sola. ―dijo Akane repentinamente.

―Espero no te importe, sólo va ser un rato. ―informó Kasumi―. Creo que todos estaremos en casa antes del anochecer.

―Está bien Kasumi. No te preocupes por mí.

―¿Estarás bien? ―inquirió con voz mortificada.

―Estoy segura que sí.

Akane se dirigió hasta su cama y se recostó.

―Probablemente duerma el resto de la tarde también, Kasumi ―dijo finalmente.

―Está bien. Te avisare cuando salgamos.

―De acuerdo.

Kasumi se encaminó hacia la puerta y le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermana antes de salir.

En cuanto la mayor de las Tendo se marchó de la habitación, Akane se sentó otra vez en la cama y pasó su vista por los maltrechos muebles y objetos de la recamara.

De pronto, detuvo su vista en los retratos que había observado la noche anterior; que ahora estaban tirados sobre el piso a un lado de la ventana, lugar donde la noche anterior se localizaba el escritorio.

Akane se levantó, se acercó y tomó una de las imágenes. Ésta era de la graduación, era la fotografía que les habían tomado a ella y a Ranma durante la fiesta. Ver ese retrato le trajo gratas memorias.

Akane y Ranma llegaron a la fiesta aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche, justo cuando entraron al salón se toparon con sus compañeros de clase y los siguieron hasta la mesa que se les había asignado.

Los maestros dirigieron algunas palabras de despedida, al igual que algunos de sus compañeros. Al terminar con el clásico protocolo de las graduaciones, la cena fue servida por el personal del lugar y seguido de esto, la banda comenzó a tocar música rítmica que invitaba a todos a bailarla.

Sin embargo, Akane iba acompañada de Ranma, que obviamente no tenía intención alguna de bailar. Los amigos de la pareja se encontraban divirtiéndose en la pista de baile mientras ellos permanecían sentados.

―Ranma... ―empezó a decir Akane.

―No voy a bailar, Akane ―interrumpió el joven adelantándose a lo que la chica iba a decir.

Ranma le daba la espalda y observaba hacia la pista. Akane calló un momento, y entonces decidió poner en practica el plan B.

―No iba a pedirte que bailáramos ―dijo indiferente.

Ranma volteó para mirar a Akane.

―¿A no? ―preguntó curioso.

―No, ya sé que no puedes bailar.

―¿Cómo? ¿qué quieres decir con que no puedo bailar? ―indagó enojado.

―Bueno, o al menos eso supongo ―respondió con voz tímida.

Ranma cruzó los brazos por enfrente de él.

―Akane, explícate ―ordenó.

―Pues... ―Akane dudó un momento, después continuó―. Si no quieres bailar sólo puede ser por una de dos razones.

―¿Y cuales son según tú?

―Pues que no sepas bailar o... que seas un pésimo bailarín ―dijo en conclusión.

―¡Qué? ―gritó Ranma.

―No encuentro otra razón por la que te rehúses a bailar, Ranma ―señaló.

―No es por eso ―indicó el joven, indeciso.

―Ah, claro que no. Debe ser porque eres tan buen bailarín que no quieres hacer quedar mal al resto de los chicos ¿no es cierto? ―refutó, sarcástica.

―No te burles, Akane

―Bueno, pues entonces dime porque.

―Es sólo que... ―el joven dejo la frase inconclusa.

―Entonces no has de tener las _agallas_ ¿cierto? ―expuso, con saña.

Ranma la miró directo a los ojos.

―¡Claro que tengo las agallas, Akane! ―vociferó el joven.

―¿En verdad? Pues no te creo. ―desafió Akane―. Es más te reto a que lo hagas.

Un ligero brillo apareció en los ojos de Ranma. El joven tomó a Akane por el brazo y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

El plan B había dado resultado. En momentos como ese, era conveniente recordar que Ranma Saotome nunca rechaza un reto.

―_¿Quién hubiera pensado que él sería tan buen bailarín?_ ―pensó Akane mientras bailaba_―. Creo que Ranma va a sorprender a más de uno está noche._

Después de unos minutos, la música cambió de rítmica a calmada. Akane se detuvo, y miró a Ranma. Ninguno dijo nada. Simplemente Ranma tomó a Akane por la cintura y se acercó a ella; por su parte Akane puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ranma y recargó su cabeza en su torso.

Se movieron al ritmo de la música un par de canciones, hasta que Ranma se detuvo. Akane se desconcertó y levantó su rostro para observar a Ranma.

Ranma la miraba directo a los ojos. Akane no comprendía lo que pasaba, él la miraba de una manera -a su parecer- bastante extraña. Notó que la distancia entre su rostro y el de él había disminuido considerablemente y se percató de las intenciones del ojiazul.

Akane cerró sus ojos esperando el tan anhelado beso, ya se encontraban a unos cuantos milímetros uno del otro... cuando unos muchachos de otro salón tropezaron con la pareja haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso.

Ranma cayó encima de Akane. Ambos estaban irresolutos y decepcionados.

En ese momento notaron que todos en el lugar los estaban mirando; el mágico momento había desaparecido; Ranma ayudó a Akane a levantarse...

El ruido de golpes en la puerta sacó a Akane de su ensueño.

―Akane ¿estás despierta? ―escuchó la voz de Kasumi desde afuera.

―Sí, lo estoy. Pasa ―invitó.

La hermana mayor de Akane abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

―Akane, sólo vengo a decirte que papá ya fue a recoger al tío Genma y, que Nabiki y yo también ya vamos a salir ―anunció.

―Está bien, Kasumi ―contestó la joven―. Gracias por avisarme.

Kasumi sonrió.

―Bueno Akane, no creo que tardemos mucho. De cualquier manera te deje un poco de comida abajo en la cocina, sólo tienes que calentarla ¿está bien?

―Bien Kasumi, si me da hambre bajaré a comer.

―Me alegra escuchar eso ―dijo en tono maternal.

Kasumi salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Akane miró por la ventana a sus hermanas mientras se marchaban. Después tomó la toalla que aún se hallaba en el piso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Cuando cerró la puerta del baño tras de ella, pensó de nuevo en Ranma.

El día de la graduación ella olvidó totalmente el resentimiento que tenía contra él desde su última pelea, y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla el amor que sentía y que había tratado de desterrar de su corazón salió a flote otra vez.

Después de su partida, Akane se había concentrado en debatir que era verdaderamente lo que sentía por Ranma. Si era odio... o si era amor lo que sentía por el chico.

La muchacha se despojó de sus ropas y se miró de frente en el espejo. Observó su reflejo como queriendo averiguar porque Ranma pensaba que no era lo suficiente para él. Cuando miró su rostro con atención, se dio cuenta de lo largo que estaba su cabello y recordó que eso era debido a la inusual visita de la noche anterior.

Durante esa mañana, no se había detenido a pensar en que era lo que había sucedido. Lo único que sabia con seguridad era que su recamara estaba hecha un desastre y que tenía golpes y moretones en todo el cuerpo. A pesar de que recordaba la mayoría de lo acontecido, no lograba comprenderlo.

Akane se cansó de pensar, y cuando se giró para dirigirse a la tina pudo observar de reojo en su reflejo algo que jamás había visto.

Ella se paró y regresó a su posición original. Se miró otra vez en el espejo y con miedo comenzó lentamente a girarse. Al quedar de espaldas al cristal, el temor se apoderó de ella y desconfiadamente volteó su cabeza para poder mirar con atención lo que había divisado anteriormente.



Un extraño símbolo había aparecido dibujado en su espalda, justo por encima de donde ésta pierde su nombre. Akane rozó con sus manos el dibujo y notó que el color negro de esa marca no era otra cosa sino un tatuaje.

Un tatuaje que pensaba y sabía, que al igual que otras cosas no estaban ahí la noche anterior.

Akane permaneció unos minutos tratando de descifrar que expresaban las letras de esa _marca_, pero no logró comprenderlas.

Cansada tanto corporal como espiritualmente se introdujo en la tina de baño. Mientras estaba dentro de la bañera, pensaba que algún suceso parecido al que le había pasado podía repetirse de nuevo esa noche.

Para Akane los sucesos inusitados _siempre_ tenían algo que ver con Ranma. Lo cual por una parte la alegro, porque significaba que quizás él cumpliría su promesa de volver, pero por otra parte; no estaba segura de si deseaba que eso sucediera realmente.

Ranma la había lastimado, y mucho. Además de que volverlo a ver probablemente sólo iba a lograr confundirla aún más. Sin pensar en el hecho de que tal vez ahora que regresara podría definitivamente romper el compromiso.

Ese baño caliente no había sido muy relajante que digamos, Akane no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en Ranma; y ahora, también en la luz, en el tatuaje, en la lechuza... en todo lo que le había pasado tan sólo en el último día. Su mente se hallaba recién convertida en todo un embrollo.

Akane salió de la tina, se secó y se vistió nuevamente. Cuando salía del cuarto de baño, escuchó un ruido proveniente de su vacío estómago. Un gruñido de parte de su tubo digestivo la hizo percatarse de que ya casi se cumplían dos días desde la última vez que había comido algo.

Recordó que Kasumi había dicho que había dejado comida lista, sólo para calentarla.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta la cocina, se acercó a la estufa donde estaban los sartenes con comida y se sirvió un poco de arroz y pescado en un plato. Posteriormente calentó el platillo en el horno microondas.

Akane tomó su plato y fue a sentarse al comedor. Mientras comía hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrase solamente en comer, y no en repasar una y otra vez dolorosos momentos de su vida, donde el protagonista siempre era el mismo: Ranma.

Desgraciadamente fueron esfuerzos vanos, y la imagen del joven de trenza y ojos azules recorrían una y otra vez su mente. Cuando Akane terminó su comida llevó los platos a la cocina y recorrió el camino que la llevaría a la estancia.

Ya ahí, y con la necesidad de pensar en otra cosa encendió el televisor y puso el canal de noticias, donde mostraban imágenes de esa mañana sobre un incendio que había ocurrido en un restaurante cercano. Akane ponía total atención en la noticia, y en la reportera que entrevistaba al dueño del restaurante; hasta que observó algo que llamó su atención... un hombre atravesó la pantalla caminando detrás de la periodista y sin prestar atención al incendio que se encontraba a un lado de él.

Akane se levantó de su sitio y se acercó al televisor, no podía creer la imprudencia de aquella persona al exponerse de esa manera.

Mientras la reportera seguía con la entrevista, el camarógrafo siguió la imagen del sujeto que caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo frente al edificio en llamas.

La mujer que comunicaba la noticia paró la entrevista al notar que la cámara no estaba ya posada sobre ella, y comenzó a narrar las imágenes que se encontraban ahora en la pantalla.

Aquel hombre era alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro y cargaba sobre su espalda una mochila repleta de cosas. Caminaba acercándose cada vez más al lugar del incendio y no había nadie que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Los bomberos veían demasiado peligro al aproximarse hasta donde ese hombre se localizaba y sólo podían gritarle para que se alejara del lugar.

Sin embargo, el sujeto parecía no escucharlos, y justo cuando un bombero se decidió a acercarse a él, una explosión proveniente del interior del edificio hizo estallar en pedazos una de los ventanales del frente.

Akane se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de pánico, al ver que por donde se hallaba anteriormente la ventana, una explosión lanzaba fuego y cristales a donde se encontraba el hombre.

A continuación, se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro de los presentes al observar como el hombre saltaba y, posteriormente salía corriendo de la escena del siniestro a toda prisa.

Las imágenes del desastre fueron interrumpidas para dar paso al conductor de noticias que seguía hablando del incidente. Él comentaba que desde hacia horas la policía intentaba encontrarlo para que recibiera atención medica para los daños que se suponía tendría, pero desafortunadamente durante el transcurso del día no habían podido dar con su paradero.

Akane estaba en shock, nunca había visto algo semejante en su vida. Se acomodó sobre la mesa, recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. No podía evitar sentir pena por ese hombre, que probablemente podría estar muerto para entonces.

Akane seguía pensando en eso, y a lo lejos escuchaba que ahora era la chica del tiempo la que anunciaba que existían probabilidades de lluvia para esa noche, y que en un momento volverían con la noticia del incendio.

No obstante, Akane no escuchó nada más pues fue vencida nuevamente por el sueño.

Akane se encontraba caminando por una vereda rodeada de grandes árboles, seguía la luz que provenía del final del camino. Cuando finalmente la halló, vio nuevamente a cinco chicas que bailaban y se movían arrebatadoramente alrededor de una fogata.

Akane concentró su mirada y su atención en la misma chica que había observado la vez anterior, pero esta vez se percató de que esa muchacha detenía su baile, giraba y permanecía de pie mirando justo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

La joven Tendo al verse descubierta dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero entonces notó que la extraña chica de la fogata movía los labios como pronunciando algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Las otras _muchachas_ gritaban y cantaban, el ruido no le permitía escuchar lo que hermosa joven trataba de decirle.

Akane trataba de escuchar lo que le decía, incluso de leer sus labios pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, por más que se concentraba no lograba entender. De pronto, el bullicio y la algarabía cesó y pudo escuchar claramente lo que la muchacha del dije decía.

―Wikk te pertenece, Akane ―pronunció la joven de la fogata.

―¿Qué? ―articuló Akane.

La muchacha se limitó a sonreírle, después Akane la miró, la escudriñó y se dio cuenta de algo.

―Soy... ¿yo? ―Akane preguntó al aire.

La muchacha sonrió de nuevo, dio la media vuelta y continuó el _ritual_ que tenía con las otras muchachas.

Akane despertó abruptamente al escuchar el timbre del teléfono, sin pensarlo corrió hasta el aparato y descolgó la bocina.

―Bueno ―dijo Akane, somnolienta.

―Hola Akane ―dijo Kasumi del otro lado de la línea―. ¿Te desperté?

―No, no. Para nada ―mintió Akane―. ¿Pasa algo Kasumi?

―No, sólo quería saber si estabas bien. ―menciono la hermana mayor, preocupada―. La lluvia es demasiado fuerte, así que tal vez lleguemos a casa después de lo esperado. Espero no te importe.

―_¿La lluvia?_ ―pensó Akane.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de las gotas golpeando el tejado. Había comenzado a llover como dijeron en las noticias, ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

―No te preocupes por mi Kasumi, estaré bien.

―Está bien. De cualquier manera si nos necesitas estaremos un rato en el consultorio del doctor esperando a que pase la tormenta.

―Muy bien Kasumi, si las necesito yo les llamo ―dijo Akane tratando de atenuar la preocupación de su hermana.

―Bueno Akane, entonces nos vemos al rato ¡Descansa!

―Claro Kasumi.

La llamada terminó con la despedida de las hermanas y Akane volvió nuevamente a la estancia a ver el televisor.

En cuanto se sentó, recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido.

―Que extraño... ¿Wikk? ―dijo en voz baja―. ¿Qué será eso?

Akane divagaba cuando escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente del jardín, se levantó sigilosamente y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió con sumo cuidado y asomó la cabeza.

No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común en el patio, así que se tranquilizó e introdujo de nuevo la cabeza.

Recién había cerrado la puerta, cuando oyó un sonido otra vez originado en el jardín. Akane caminó silenciosamente hasta un armario cercano a la estancia y tomó un bate de béisbol para defenderse.

―_Genial, el día que estoy sola y débil tenía que entrar un intruso a la casa_ ―pensó Akane

Abrió la puerta y, está vez salió completamente de la vivienda buscando a quien podría haber entrado a la propiedad. Mientras buscaba con la vista a un posible intruso, las luces de la casa y de la calle se apagaron aparentemente debido a un apagón ocasionado por la lluvia.

Akane no lograba ver nada, y se asustó al escuchar ruidos otra vez. Akane escrutaba con cuidado el jardín de la propiedad, hasta que con pánico detuvo su vista en la alta barda que lo cubría.

Había alguien de pie sobre la barda, un hombre, un hombre grande e incuestionablemente fuerte. Akane trató de ocultar su terror y actuar con valentía, decidió intentar derribar a esa persona de un golpe con el bate que tenía en la mano, pero ni siquiera logró terminar de armar el plan cuando vio como ese hombre se desplomaba pesadamente dentro de la vivienda.

Akane no sabia que hacer, si acercarse o mejor alejarse de allí, pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre no se movía, sólo estaba tumbado sobre el césped sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Akane se acercó lentamente siendo mojada completamente por la lluvia hasta estar en cuclillas a un lado del hombre, lo único que tenía para verlo era la luz de la luna, lo miró con cuidado y notó que a su lado se hallaba una gran mochila rota y cubierta de lodo, y también que el hombre no se encontraba en mejor estado.

El pobre hombre estaba empapado y cubierto por algo parecido al hollín, y fue entonces cuando se percató, ese hombre no era otro sino el mismo que había visto hacia un rato en las noticias, el del incendio.

Akane se dispuso a levantarse para llamar a una ambulancia cuando sintió que alguien la detenía por la muñeca. Akane volteó hacia su muñeca y vio una mano que sujetaba la suya, el temor la invadió, no deseaba ver ni saber quien era ese hombre.

Sin embargo, buscó la cara del hombre que aún estaba tirado en el suelo, pero la poca luz no la dejaba ver mucho. En ese momento, las luces de la calle y de la casa se encendieron nuevamente y, fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Vio sus facciones, vio su rostro... sus ojos.

Akane se quedó sin aliento.

―Santo cielo... Ranma

Finalmente terminé el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic. Yo sé que está demasiado largo, así que a los que hayan leído hasta aquí se lo agradezco infinitamente y espero que les haya gustado.

A los que gusten, pueden mandarme un mail con sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas, etc. sobre el fanfic a Alva


	2. El Regreso de Ranma

"_Wikk"_

**Nota:** Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Capítulo 2: El Regreso de Ranma**

Akane se soltó del agarre del muchacho y corrió hacia el interior de la vivienda. Entró con desesperación a la casa y apresuró el paso para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Cuando levantó el auricular, escuchó demasiada interferencia en la línea como para poder realizar una llamada.

―¡Demonios! ―gritó exacerbada, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el aparato al piso.

Recorrió otra vez el camino de regreso al patio, y observó aún desde el interior de la casa como Ranma se esforzaba en levantarse. La joven se acercó rápidamente hasta donde él se encontraba.

―Ranma, espera ―dijo.

El muchacho levantó su vista para verla, y percibió la preocupación que reflejaba su mirada.

―Akane... estoy... bien ―dijo el joven, con dificultad.

―Sí, me doy cuenta de eso ―contestó, sarcástica.

Akane ayudó a Ranma a levantarse y a caminar hasta que entraron a la casa, entonces lo apoyó lentamente en el suelo y regresó al jardín para recoger la mochila.

Ranma se recargó en la mesa de la estancia y esperó a que Akane regresara.

Akane colocó el morral junto a la mesilla y se arrodilló junto a Ranma. El estado físico de Ranma era lamentable, lucía cansado y abatido, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra, o mejor dicho de lodo, lodo creado gracias a la mezcla de tierra y agua de lluvia.

―_¿Agua?_ ―pensó Akane―. _¿Agua fría?_

Al mismo tiempo Ranma observaba a Akane como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Si el estado físico de Ranma era lamentable, el estado físico de Akane no era tampoco envidiable. La joven parecía haber bajado más de cinco kilos de su peso habitual y también, Ranma percibió bastantes moretones en sus brazos, en sus piernas e incluso en su rostro; no podría asegurarlo pero pensaba que había más marcas en el resto del cuerpo que era cubierto por la ropa.

―¿Qué te paso? ―preguntaron al unísono.

Los dos se miraron con asombro.

―¿Qué que me paso? ¿Qué te paso a ti? ―preguntó Akane.

―¿A mí? ―contestó el joven ojiazul, enojado―. Yo no soy el que tiene el cuerpo cubierto de golpes.

Akane se molestó, no tanto por el comentario del chico -ya que sabía que era verdad- sino porque ella había sido tan estúpida como para dejar que él la viera en ese estado tan deplorable. Ranma seguramente pensaría que ella no puede cuidarse por sí misma y, que cuando él no está cualquiera puede lastimarla.

―Pues, al menos yo no anduve caminando como zombi en un incendio.

―Lo viste ―dijo, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

―Hace unas horas ―contestó la joven―. ¿Se puede saber que estabas pensando al hacer eso?

―No en mucho, aparentemente.

―Guau ¿en serio? ―expresó Akane, sarcástica― ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Ranma bajo el rostro.

―Akane, estoy exhausto ―comenzó a decir el muchacho, rendido―. No quiero pelear.

―Pues que pena, porque yo sí.

Ranma puso su mano derecha sobre su abdomen.

―Akane, por favor ―dijo con dificultad.

―No Ranma, no entiendo como es posible que te expusieras de esa manera, pudiste haber muerto.

―Pero no lo hice ―respondió, altanero.

―Ese no es el punto.

―Sí es el punto, aquí estoy ¿no? ―dijo, fiero.

―Pero, ¿en qué condiciones? ―continuó la muchacha―. Ranma eres una piltrafa.

―Pues por lo que veo, tu no te encuentras mejor.

Ranma tomó a Akane por la muñeca y levantó su brazo.

―Puedes decirme ¿cómo te hiciste todos esos moretones? ―continuó diciendo Ranma.

―Eso no te importa ―contestó Akane, impertinente.

―Sí me importa Akane, y lo sabes bien ―señaló el muchacho―. Así que contéstame.

Akane se sorprendió con lo recién dicho por el muchacho. Sin embargo, su hosco semblante no le permitió mostrar la sorpresa.

―Claro que no te importa ―dijo la muchacha, suspicaz.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado y acercó su rostro al de Akane.

―¿Insinúas que miento? ―preguntó Ranma, seductor.

Akane al sentir a Ranma tan cerca de ella después de tanto tiempo, se conmovió. No quiso exteriorizárselo a Ranma. Por lo tanto, alejó su rostro rápidamente.

―Suéltame, Ranma ―dijo Akane con voz temblorosa.

Ranma se consternó por lo que hizo y dijo su prometida. Aun así, no se desalentó del todo, al darse cuenta que con su anterior acción había logrado algún tipo de emoción sobre la muchacha.

Sin decir nada, el joven soltó el agarre.

―Gracias ―contestó Akane al movimiento de Ranma.

―No me has respondido, Akane.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó la muchacha.

―¿Qué te sucedió?

Akane sólo atinó a suspirar.

―Quiero una respuesta, Akane ―indicó el joven ojiazul―. Tengo que saber que sucedió.

―Ranma, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? ―dijo la joven―. No es tan importante.

―Sí es importante, Akane ―gruñó Ranma―. ¡Dime quien te hizo esto!

El grito de Ranma asustó en demasía a Akane, y al mismo tiempo, le molestó el interés de él por algo que fácilmente pudo haber prevenido.

―¡Por que tanta persistencia, Ranma? ― gritó.

Akane se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa.

―Vaya, discúlpame por preocuparme por mi prometida ―expresó, molesto.

Ranma se alzó y caminó hasta estar a unos pasos de Akane.

―¿Preocuparte? ¿a qué llamas tu preocuparte? ―dijo entre dolida y quejosa―. ¿A marcharte de la casa sin decir a donde y sin dar señales de vida por casi tres meses?

Ranma desvió la mirada.

―Prometí que volvería.

―Pero no supimos nada de ti en todo este tiempo ―continuó Akane―. Si algo te hubiera pasado y no hubieras podido volver ¿cómo nos hubiéramos enterado? ¿cómo lo _hubiera_ sabido, Ranma?

Un par de lagrimas estaban por salir de los ojos de la muchacha.

―Sólo quise estar solo un tiempo. ―dijo el muchacho, arrepentido.

―No te despediste siquiera.

―Lo sé, y lo lamento.

―Sí, claro ―contestó Akane, irónica.

El muchacho se acercó a la joven e intentó tomar su mano.

―No me toques.

Akane dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

―Akane... ―pronunció el muchacho.

―No, ni siquiera te me acerques, Ranma Saotome.

―Akane, yo sólo necesitaba estar solo, tener tiempo para pensar y arreglar mis asuntos.

―Veo que lo hiciste ―contestó Akane, con resentimiento.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Eres hombre, ¿qué hiciste? ¿volviste a Jusenkyo?

―Sí, pero no pude encontrar nada allí, sólo malos recuerdos.

Akane dio vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta que dirigía al patio.

―Me imagino ―dijo Akane al aire mientras dirigía su vista al jardín.

Ranma reparó unos segundos en Akane, la luz de la calle la iluminaba ahora, y observó como la completamente mojada y ahora semitransparente ropa que llevaba puesta mostraba los moretones que momentos antes no había podido ver, así como también la delgadez extrema de la muchacha.

Ranma se acercó a Akane, y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro desnudo de ella para llamar su atención. Akane intentó soltarse del agarre, pero él no se lo permitió. Ella giró su cabeza y miró a Ranma.

―Akane... ―pronunció Ranma.

Akane dio media vuelta para encararlo y lo interrumpió. Ranma no movió su mano ni un centímetro.

―Ranma ¿qué pasó con tu maldición? ¿cómo te deshiciste de ella?

El joven pelinegro no se esperaba esa pregunta.

―Eso no es importante ahora, Akane ―contestó el joven.

―¿Cómo que no es importante?

―Akane, ¿te has visto frente a un espejo? ¿A quien le interesa eso en este momento? ―dijo Ranma, preocupado.

Ranma bajó su mano desde el hombro hasta el codo de la chica haciendo que ella temblara por el contacto.

―A mí me interesa ―contestó ella.

Ranma miró a Akane con dulzura.

―Pero a mí me interesas más tú, dime que te paso Akane― suplicó el muchacho.

Akane agachó la cabeza.

―No lo sé― mintió ella.

Ranma se alejó de Akane, irritado.

―Bien, sino quieres decirme, lo averiguare por mi parte.

Akane levantó nuevamente el rostro, irritada.

―¿Y se puede saber como piensas hacer eso? Después de todo este tiempo de estar desconectado de _este _mundo, ¿me puedes decir como piensas hallar esa información?

―Sería mucho más fácil, si me lo dijeras tú.

―Ya te dije que no lo sé, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría Ranma.

―Pero, ¡por qué? ―gritó Ranma―. Akane, entiéndelo me preocupa lo que te pasa, jamás te había visto en tan mal.

―Vaya, gracias, tú también te ves bien ―dijo, sarcástica―. No entiendo porque tu repentina preocupación, no te preocupaste por nadie más que por ti mismo en los últimos tres meses.

Ranma oprimió los puños y bajó el rostro.

―Te preocupas mucho ahora, pero tal vez debiste pensar en lo que ocasionarías cuando te fueras ―siguió―. Debiste avisarnos Ranma, no debiste mentirnos.

Ranma la enfrentó nuevamente.

―Oye, ¿tu crees que puedes decirme como vivir mi vida? No tienes ni idea de lo que he vivido en todo este tiempo.

―Pues la tendría si me lo dijeras.

―¡Olvídalo! ―gritó el joven.

Ranma caminó nuevamente hacia la mesilla.

―¡Bien! ―gritó la muchacha.

Akane se condujo hacia las escaleras, pero antes de subir el primer escalón, el sonido de un violento golpe llamó su atención.

Acto seguido abrió los ojos enormemente del asombro al voltear y ver a Ranma tumbado de rodillas a un lado de la mesa de la estancia doblándose del dolor.

Pequeños quejidos se escapaban de la boca del joven herido, mientras mantenía una mano sobre su abdomen lastimado.

Akane corrió nuevamente el camino antes recorrido hasta llegar hasta donde se encontraba el joven, el cual se tumbó sobre su espalda apenas sintió la presencia de Akane.

―Ranma, ¿qué te ocurre? ―preguntó la chica, inquieta.

La única respuesta del muchacho fue un leve quejido.

―Ranma, ¿qué pasa? ―preguntó de nuevo, desesperada.

El chico separó entonces su mano de su abdomen y se la mostró a Akane, ella se aterró al ver la mano del muchacho teñida de rojo, cubierta totalmente de sangre.

―¡Oh por Dios, Ranma! ―exclamó, enojada― ¡estúpido, porque no dijiste nada!

La menor de las Tendo, se trasladó hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono, lo recogió e intentó llamar nuevamente al consultorio del doctor Tofú. La línea seguía deteriorada debido a la lluvia, pero aun así marcó el numero de la clínica y espero a escuchar algún sonido de respuesta.

―Contesten, contesten ―dijo, apurada.

De pronto, creyó escuchar que alguien descolgaba la bocina. Sin embargo, no lograba distinguir ninguna voz.

―¿Hola? alguien conteste, por favor ―dijo, insegura― necesito ayuda.

Akane escuchaba ruidos del otro lado de la línea, pero no estaba segura de que fueran voces.

―Esto es inútil ―mencionó, colgando el teléfono.

Inesperadamente escuchó un grito desesperado de Ranma desde la estancia.

Se disparó otra vez hasta la instancia donde observó a Ranma aún tirado sobre su espalda, pero ahora sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha.

Se acercó apresuradamente a él para reparar en lo que sostenía el muchacho. Cuando pudo ver con atención el objeto, se percató de que era un cristal de gran tamaño -probablemente del ventanal del restaurante- que medía unos 5 cm de largo y que se hallaba manchado de sangre al menos hasta la mitad de su largo, lo que quería decir que la herida de Ranma era de consideración

―_¿Sacó el vidrio él solo? con razón gritó de esa manera el pobre _―pensó―. Ranma...

Ranma al escuchar su nombre, miró a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado, aún viendo el tamaño del cristal que sostenía.

Akane al sentirse observada, lo miró también y quitó de su mano el largo vidrio colocándolo sobre la mesa.

―Akane... ―pronunció entorpecidamente.

La aludida acarició la frente del herido muchacho con suavidad.

―Shhh... ―interrumpió la muchacha― calla Ranma, vas a estar bien, yo me encargó.

El joven Saotome sonrió de medio lado.

―Sé que todavía estás molesta conmigo, así que no esperes que eso me tranquilice.

―Te estás desangrando, ¿cómo puedes hacer bromas en un momento como este?

Ranma volvió a sonreír débilmente. Entonces hizo nuevamente una mueca de dolor.

―Ranma, no puedo comunicarme con el doctor Tofú, así que yo tratare de mejorar esa herida hasta que pueda hacer contacto con él ¿está bien?

El cuestionado sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Akane desapareció de la vista del joven mientras iba en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios, al encontrarlo y corroborar que tuviera lo necesario, se apresuró a la estancia.

En cuanto regresó al cuarto comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del chico, pero el agua y la tierra le dificultaban mucho la tarea.

―¿Puedes darte prisa? ―cuestionó el muchacho.

―Puedo, sólo espero que no te guste mucho esta camisa.

―¿Qué quieres...

Antes de que terminará de hablar, Akane desgarró la camisa entera haciendo volar la mayoría de los botones por los aires y dejando enteramente al descubierto el marcado torso de Ranma. Él sonrió ante la acción.

―No podías esperar para quitarme la camisa ¿eh, Akane?

Akane rió ante el comentario.

―Cállate, Ranma.

Akane empezó a limpiar el abdomen de Ranma con extremo cuidado.

―Ranma la herida está sangrando demasiado, tengo que parar la hemorragia.

―¿Cómo?

―No tengo suficientes gasas, necesito un pedazo de tela lo suficientemente grande que pueda absorber la sangre.

―Toma un poco de la camisa, de cualquier forma ya no sirve.

Akane agarró un extremo de la camisa y la miró.

―Está cubierta de tierra, no creo que sea buena idea.

―Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

La chica miró entonces su propia pijama y pensó que podría servir.

―Creo que esto puede servir.

La chica tomó su camiseta del extremo inferior y empezó a sacarla sobre su cabeza. Ranma al ver esto, la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla.

Akane se detuvo y colocó la camiseta en su lugar.

―¿Qué pasa Ranma?

―No creo que sea buena idea... que hagas eso ―respondió con trabajo.

―¿Por?

―Alguien... podría llegar en cualquier momento... y que nos encuentren semidesnudos...

―Sería fatal ―interrumpió―. Entiendo.

Ranma afirmó con la cabeza.

―Pero aún así necesito usar algo, así que, con tu permiso...

Acto seguido, destrozó la parte frontal de su pijama, arrancando el trozo de tela que cubría su vientre, para después oprimirlo entre sus manos y mirar a Ranma.

―¿Estás listo?

―No... pero hazlo.

Akane colocó delicadamente el pedazo de tela sobre la herida de Ranma, y empezó a hacer presión en ella para detener la hemorragia.

Ranma sintió un agudo molestar al sentir la presión que imprimía Akane en su estómago y lo reflejó con un gesto de dolor.

―Ranma...

Akane al verlo soltó un poco el apretón de sus manos, Ranma situó su mano sobre las de la chica, e imprimió él más presión, llevándola a seguir.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Akane se dedicó a tratar de detener el flujo de sangre, sin detenerse por los quejidos y muecas de su acompañante.

―¿Crees que ya sea suficiente? ―cuestionó Ranma.

Akane separó sus manos de la lesión para ver detenidamente como se encontraba la misma.

―¿Akane? ―preguntó de nuevo.

―Al parecer sí ―contestó la muchacha―. Es una herida profunda, vas a necesitar sutura.

―Lo imaginaba.

―¿Aun te duele?

―De pies a cabeza ―bromeó.

―Mientras localizamos al doctor, lo único que yo puedo hacer es limpiar el corte Ranma.

―Me parece buena idea.

―Bien.

Akane empezó a remover la sangre seca y los restos de lodo del abdomen de Ranma, y decidió recobrar su anterior charla.

―Y bien, ¿vas a decirme como te deshiciste de tu maldición? ―curioseó Akane.

―¿Vas a decirme quien te lastimó? ― objetó Ranma.

―¿Por qué crees que _alguien_ _más_ me lastimó?

―Vaya, te hiciste todo eso tú sola ―respondió el muchacho―. Entonces, estás peor de lo que pensé Akane.

La joven endrina miró al joven con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió.

―Ranma, recuerda que tú eres el que está recostado en el piso y, recuerda que estás herido...

―¿Y eso que tiene que ver...

Akane hizo un poco de presión con su dedo Indice muy cerca de la herida de Ranma. En pos se escuchó un leve quejido de Ranma.

―Akane... ―dijo, enojado.

―...Así que te recomiendo que no me hagas enfadar.

Los ojos de Ranma se encendieron, tomó a Akane por la muñeca y la acercó violentamente hasta su rostro.

―Podré estar herido pero...

―¡Akane! ―gritó Nabiki―. ¿Dónde estás?

Los gritos de la mediana de las Tendo y el sonido que hizo la puerta principal al abrirse distrajo a los muchachos. Ambos giraron su rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Akane miró nuevamente a Ranma y él soltó su brazo.

―¿Akane? ―preguntó de nuevo la joven estafadora.

―¡En la estancia! ―gritó.

Se escucharon pisadas acercándose a la habitación donde se encontraba la pareja.

Nabiki entró a toda prisa a la estancia.

―Akane, ¿estás... ―apenas pronunció la mediana de las Tendo.

Nabiki se quedó estática a escasos pasos de la puerta del cuarto, mirando fijamente a los protagonistas de tan peculiar escena, Ranma estaba tumbado sobre el piso con Akane prácticamente recostada sobre él. El joven con la camisa abierta y Akane con el pijama rota, y ambos totalmente empapados por la lluvia.

―¿Interrumpo? ― preguntó Nabiki con una ceja levantada―. Tu llamada sonó un poco urgente Akane, aunque tal vez me equivoque.

―¿Qué? ―articuló Akane―. La llamada ¡sí! es Ranma, necesitamos al doctor Tofú.

Akane se levantó y Nabiki pudo ver la lesión en el cuerpo de Ranma.

―¡Oh por Dios! Ranma...

―Intentare llamar otra vez al consultorio del doctor ―dijo Akane.

La menor de las Tendo empezó a caminar cuando Nabiki interrumpió su labor.

―¡No! espera ―frenó Nabiki―. No te molestes, Kasumi y el doctor venían detrás de mí, no deben tardar en llegar.

Nabiki no podía quitar la vista del inesperado visitante que se hallaba en el piso de su sala. Verdaderamente estaba sorprendida.

―No puedo creer que hayas vuelto ―mencionó en un susurro.

―Hola Nabiki ―saludó el muchacho.

Nabiki tomó una actitud fría con el joven que se encontraba tumbado, y no devolvió el saludo. Solamente se quedó de pie mirándolo con recelo.

―Nabiki ¿pasa algo? ―preguntó Akane.

―No, nada. ―contestó la joven castaña―. ¿Tú estás bien, Akane?

―Sí, estoy bien.

Nabiki no respondió, sólo continuó observando al muchacho ojiazul.

―¿Nabiki? ―volvió a preguntar Akane.

En ese momento, la hermana mayor de Akane entró presa de la preocupación.

―¡Akane! ―gritó Kasumi.

Al ver a Ranma en ese estado, Kasumi no pudo más que tapar su boca con su mano para no dejar salir una exclamación exagerada de asombro.

―Ranma...

El doctor Tofú llegó a la estancia apurado por la urgencia de las hermanas al recibir la llamada.

―Akane, ¿qué ocu... ―no terminó de hacer esa pregunta.

El doctor se percató de inmediato lo que sucedía. Tomó una posición más seria y se acercó al herido muchacho.

―Ranma ¿estás bien? ―preguntó.

―Lo estaré ―dijo simplemente el muchacho.

―Bien, déjame revisar tu herida.

El doctor se arrodilló junto al joven e inspecciono la cortada.

―Esto no se ve bien, Ranma.

Al oír las palabras del doctor, Akane no pudo evitar estremecerse.

―¿Necesitaré sutura? ―preguntó Ranma temeroso.

―Así es.

―Me lo temía.

El doctor Tofú giró su vista hacia donde estaban las tres hermanas.

―¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Ranma un momento?

―¿Qué? pero doctor... ―protestó Akane.

―Claro ―interrumpió Kasumi―. Vamos Akane.

Kasumi le dedicó una bella a sonrisa al joven Ono y tomó a Akane por el brazo para salir de ahí.

―Pero Kasumi...

Nabiki empujó discretamente a su hermana menor hacia la salida de la habitación, dejando en soledad al doctor y a su paciente.

El doctor observó preocupado hacia donde se habían marchado las hermanas. Ranma no pudo evitar notarlo.

―¿Pasa algo, Ono?

El aludido depositó su mirada en su acompañante.

―¿Ono? Vaya, nunca me habías llamado de esa manera ―respondió el medico.

―Nunca había tenido que hacerlo ―manifestó, serio―. ¿Qué le ocurrió a Akane?

Ono empezó a limpiar debidamente la herida.

―¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí, Ranma?

―Eres su médico, a quien debería preguntarle entonces.

―Soy tan sólo un quiropráctico ―objetó.

―Pero siempre eres al primer medico que llaman ―recalcó el muchacho―. Porque habría de ser diferente esta vez.

―¿Cómo sabes que me llamaron?

El galeno empezó a suturar la lesión de Ranma.

―Porque conozco a esta familia, al ver a Akane en ese estado... ―continuó―. No lo pensarían siquiera.

El joven Tofú prefirió cambiar el curso de esa conversación, si Akane no le había dicho ya lo que había pasado, seguro tenía sus razones.

―¿Sabes? esa chica se preocupa demasiado por ti.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ranma, confundido.

―Akane, se preocupó mucho por ti en tu ausencia.

―No tenía porque hacerlo ―menciono, despectivo.

Ranma desvió la mirada.

―Lo sé, yo opino lo mismo ―dijo Tofú, molesto―. Nunca he entendido el incondicional apoyo que te brinda esa muchacha.

Ranma miró nuevamente a los ojos del doctor.

―¿Cómo?

―Cuando recién te conocí, pensé que tú podrías ser él único joven que podría merecer a una chica como Akane ―siguió―. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así... tu no la mereces.

Ranma se enfureció por el comentario.

―¡Qué es lo que estás insinuando Tofú?

Ranma intentó ponerse de pie de improviso. Intento en vano. El joven doctor empujó fuerte pero delicadamente al muchacho haciéndolo caer nuevamente al piso estrepitosamente.

―No te muevas Ranma. ―reprendió el doctor―. Aún no termino.

La furia de Ranma seguía encendida.

―Tofú...

―No insinuó nada Ranma ―lo interrumpió―. Simplemente digo lo que pienso.

El muchacho de pelo azabache meditó sobre lo que recién le habían dicho, observó unos segundos el rostro de su acompañante, pero unas palabras de este lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

―Ya está, diez puntadas― declaró como si del puntaje de un partido se tratara―. Pudo haber sido peor ¿no, Ranma?.

El joven sólo atinó a afirmar quedamente.

Nuevamente fue atrapado por sus pensamientos.

―_¿No la merezco?_ ―pensó el joven Saotome.

Sus recuerdos lo llevaron a un momento no muy lejano de su vida, de hecho a uno muy cercano.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Gracias por leer este segundo capítulo, publicado 5 años después… agradecería sus reviews.


End file.
